Destiel Drabbles
by DeannaCriss
Summary: Una (esperemos) extensa serie de drabbles centrados en mi pareja favorita: un ángel y un cazador, Destiel. Espero que lo disfruten.
1. La fiesta

La cocina estaba oscura, no me había molestado en prender la luz mientras me ocupaba de rellenar mi vaso con más soda. Escucho la puerta abrirse detrás de mí.

\- ¿Dean?- esa era _su_ voz; grave y rasposa y con ese toque que mandaba escalofríos por mi espalda.

\- Hola, señor Novak.

\- ¿Descansando de la multitud?- preguntó con voz amable. No pude responder, así que sólo asentí tensando una sonrisa.- ¿Todo bien?

\- Claro, señor Novak.- intenté pasarlo y dirigirme afuera, donde estaban mis amigos, pero el profesor de literatura tomó mi brazo y me detuvo.

\- Sé que algo no está bien, Dean. Por favor, habla conmigo.

Lo miré a los ojos, esos malditos ojos azules que no hacían más que atormentarme durante todo el día y perseguirme por las noches. No podía más. No podía simplemente sentarme y suspirar por él durante todos los periodos de su clase.

\- Castiel.- el hombre frente a mí alzó un poco las cejas ante el cambio de formalidad, pero no dijo nada.- Tú forma de ser, está a punto de volverme loco. La forma en la que hablas y en la que te mueves. Sé que lo que estoy a punto de decir está muy mal, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me gustas, Cas. Me gustan tus ojos, y tus manos y tu sonrisa. Quiero llegar a conocerte tan bien que olvidaré de todo lo demás. Te quiero. Te quiero a ti, Cas.

Una sonrisa suave se posó en el rostro del profesor. No dice nada, sólo pone una mano en mi mejilla y se inclina a darme un beso... en la frente, y sin despegar sus labios de mi piel, suspira.

\- Vamos a la fiesta, Dean.- se que él piensa que esto se acabó, pero estoy muy lejos de rendirme.


	2. Feliz cumpleaños a mí

**Feliz cumpleaños a mí.**

Dean Winchester podía ser egoísta de vez en cuando, y no sólo porque querría que su hermano pasara todo su tiempo libre con él; o porque jamás regalaría el último bocado de su hamburguesa, sino por una situación muy diferente. El cumpleaños diecinueve de su novio era en un par de días, y había encontrado el regalo... ¿perfecto?

—Vamos, Cas, ábrelo.— Dean tenía entre las manos una paquete rectangular de color negro, solamente envuelto con papel delgado, y se lo extendió con una sonrisa.

Castiel vio el objeto con sospecha. Lo único que le había pedido a Dean por su cumpleaños era un bento hecho por él mismo, fanáticos del anime como lo eran, pero ni en mil años el paquete que Dean le ofrecía se parecería a algo así. Cas lo tomó, desdobló el papel con cuidado y abrió su regalo. Vaya, no se esperaba algo así.

—Dean, ¿esto tiene que ver con el regalo de cumpleaños que me has exigido por meses?— preguntó escondiendo una sonrisa.

—Tal vez.— respondió sin ocultar su dicha.

* * *

Dean Winchester podía tener una imaginación enorme de vez en cuando, y no solo porque en clase de Historia se la pasaba fantaseando sobre su boda con Castiel; o porque tenía literalmente cientos de bocetos para personajes de su propia caricatura, sino por algo diferente. Su cumpleaños numero veinte se acercaba y le pedía a quien fuera que estuviera a cargo del destino que recibiera el regalo perfecto. Era una fantasía reciente, pero que le llenaba la mente todo el tiempo... De repente, su celular vibró con un mensaje nuevo: " _Te veo en mi casa a las 20:00 hrs. Te amo. C_." Eso era raro, pensó Dean frunciendo el ceño, pero cuando terminaron las clases vespertinas y el sol estaba oculto tras los edificios, condujo al Impala a las afueras del pueblo, a donde encontraría a Castiel.

Encontró la casa de su novio a oscuras con la ventana del segundo piso levemente iluminada, una vez más sintiendo que algo no estaba bien, o más bien normal. Bajó del auto y caminó decidido a la puerta de enfrente, pero cuando tocó se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta.

—¿Cas?— dijo con alerta en su voz, pero sin respuesta, así que entró y subió las escaleras, dio un pequeño giro a la izquierda y abrió la puerta de la recámara de su novio, y lo encontró.

El cuarto estaba adornado con pequeñas lámparas amarillas, y unas cuantas velas; en la cabecera de la cama había una serie de lucecitas blancas, dándole al lugar un toque más celestial, y en medio de la cama, el chico de ojos azules estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre una almohada, vistiendo solamente tres prendas: una camisa blanca, una corbata azul y su regalo de cumpleaños.

Dean observó su cabello negro desordenado, su cuello pálido medio escondido por la camisa, las manos jugando con la corbata y esas calcetas grises grabadas con flores que le llegaban a medio muslo, justo donde Cas tenía un punto débil. Dean se acercó, dejando caer su mochila, chaqueta y playera, y jaló la almohada que estaba entre las piernas de su novio.

—Creo que ese es mi lugar.— dijo recargándose contra la cabecera, atrayendo a Castiel encima suyo.

Dean acarició las piernas de su novio, tocando con vehemencia el límite de las calcetas, justo ahí, donde terminaban y comenzaba la sensible piel de la entrepierna; se inclinó a besar la mandíbula de Castiel mientras metía los dedos al resorte de su regalo.

—Dios, Cas, ¿eso fue un gemido?— lo había sido, un delicioso gemido que venía de la parte más ronca de su pecho.

—Dean...

—¿Qué pasa, Cas?— preguntó con la mente ocupada en otra cosa.

—Feliz cumpleaños.— escuchó como respuesta.

 _Si_ , pensó, _feliz cumpleaños a mí_.


	3. That night in the street

Dean jugaba a las damas chinas con Bobby, un viejo amigo de la familia, en la calle afuera de su apartamento. El puesto de pastelillos que estaba justo a lado le daba un poco de luz a las jugadas de los hombres, que reían y bromeaban acerca del trabajo. Unas luces blancas los golpeó en la cara cuando una limusina dio vuelta en la esquina.

— ¿Qué demo...?

Se abrió la puerta del coche, y bajó un hombre vestido en un traje azul marino. Dean sentía que lo había visto antes, pero no estaba seguro dónde, tenía la típica barba de tres días, labios fruncidos en una línea recta y los ojos azules más espectaculares que el rubio hubiera visto jamás. Dean lo vio caminar y detenerse en el puesto de pastelillos, y cuando el desconocido abrió la boca para ordenar, las entrañas de Dean se derritieron al instante.

— Ve a hablarle, Winchester.— dijo Bobby con una risa escondida, Dean parpadeó sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta que tenía la boca abierta. Se levantó y se paró detrás del hombre escuchando sin querer la conversación.

— No es que me moleste, Castiel, pero hoy no es lunes, normalmente sólo te apareces por aquí ese día.

— Mal semana en el trabajo, Ash. Y sólo uno de estos pastelillos me pondría de buen humor.— dijo con placer al recibir de Ash el postre de chocolate, pagó con cambio y giró tan rápido que casi golpea a Dean, que seguía detrás de él, y si no hubiera sido por los buenos reflejos por parte de ambos, ese pastelillo estaría en el piso siendo comida del demonio, aunque el traje del desconocido no salió ileso.

— Oh, no.— fue lo único que pudo decir Dean, antes de que Bobby le pasara una servilleta para que intentara limpiar el desastre. Y en eso estaba cuando una mano sujetó su muñeca.

— Tranquilo, vaquero. No me importa mucho este viejo traje, así que relájate.— el rubio tuvo por fin el valor de verlo a los ojos y te juro por cualquier deidad que se te ocurra, que no se arrepintió. El desconocido elevó levemente la comisura derecha de su boca, y Dean no pudo hacer más que sonreír como respuesta.— ¿Te he visto por aquí antes? Siento que te conozco de algún lugar.

— Yo tengo la misma sensación.— Castiel seguía sujetando la muñeca de Dean, prácticamente pegándolo a su cuerpo. Se escuchaba música cerca de ellos, y los refunfuños de Bobby a su izquierda, pero lo único que ambos escucharon muy claramente, y que los hizo brincar, fue el grito de Ash:

— ¿Podrían besarse ya? ¡Tengo una tanda de pasteles en el horno!— Dean rió por lo bajo y puso su mano libre en la nuca de Castiel, besándolo con fuerza, saboreando el sabor a whiskey que tenía su boca. Mordieron, tocaron y rompieron miedos con ese beso, empezando algo grande esa noche en la calle.


	4. Out

La placa policiaca de mi padre brillaba un poco por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana de la cocina, y el anillo en la mano izquierda de mamá reflejaba la misma luz.

—¿Qué pasa, Dean?— preguntó Sammy agarrando con ansias los tirantes de su mochila. Sentí mis manos sudar, así que las presioné contra mis jeans intentando limpiarlas.

—¿Dean? Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?— susurró mamá con una mirada cariñosa, y vi a mi padre tensarse en la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—Hay algo que tengo que decir, y es difícil.

—¿Te metiste en problemas, chico?— dijo papá cerrando un poco los ojos, con sospecha.

—¡No! ¡Para nada, papá! Es sólo que...— el incidente del día anterior se arrastró ante mis ojos. Los matones de mi clase molestando a un compañero por haber salido del clóset como asexual, y yo con mi complejo de héroe y los viejos movimientos que Bobby me enseñó poniéndome en medio para protegerlo.— Yo... yo...— vi los ojos de mi padre, piedras sólidas y cálidas, y vi a mi madre y a su sonrisa suave.— Soy bisexual.

—¡Genial!— dijo mi hermanito.— ¿Podemos irnos a la escuela ahora?— dejé salir una respiración entrecortada, y mi madre se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa para abrazarme.

—Oh, cariño, muchas gracias por compartir ésto con nosotros. Y no te preocupes por nada, que nosotros siempre te apoyaremos.— enterré mi cara en el abrazo de mamá, sintiendo alivio por su reacción. Y entonces fue cuando sentí una mano fuerte apoyarse en mi hombro, y al alzar la mirada me encontré con papá, sonriendo.

—Has sido muy valiente, Dean. Y cuenta conmigo y tío Bobby y tío Crowley para asustar a cualquier patán que quiera molestarte. O que rompa tu corazón.— mi pecho deshizo los nudos que tenía y el miedo desapareció cuando abracé a mi padre, feliz de que se hubieran tomado la noticia tan bien.

—¿Podemos irnos ya?— repitió mi hermano entre risas, antes de jalar mi brazo y sacarme de la casa.

—Esta será una buena semana.— dije sin pensarlo mucho.

* * *

—Dean, habla con tu padre y dile lo que necesitas comparar para el proyecto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, mamá. Ahora le marco.— saqué mi celular y encontré el nombre de papá con rapidez, presioné el botón verde y puse el teléfono junto a mi oreja, esperando. Después de un par de segundos papá respondió.

—Hey, Dean. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me preguntaba si podías pasar al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas para mi projecto de literatura. Sólo hojas blancas y listón rojo.

—Claro, hijo. Tengo que llevar a éste tipo a la comisaría para que lo fichen, pero después de eso estoy libre.— se escuchó un lamento lejano y una voz amable preguntar: _"¿Ese es su hijo, Sheriff? Dígale que tengo un hermano de su edad, sé que le gustará."_ — Cállate.— contestó mi padre con voz ronca.

—¿Qué fue eso, papá?

—Nada, Dean. Mi criminal quiere emparejarte con su hermano menor.— Oh.

—Pregúntale si es lindo.— solté sin pensarlo. Escuché una carcajada y la pregunta de mi padre: _"Dice que si es lindo." "Me gustaría decir que sí, lo es."_ contestó la otra voz. Mi padre rió un poco y colgó. Más tarde, llegó con un paquete de hojas blancas, un rollo de listón rojo y un papel con un número telefónico, escrito arriba del nombre más extraño que haya escuchado: Castiel Novak.


End file.
